dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Message From the Future The Incursion of Goku Black!
"A Message from the Future — Goku Black Invades!" (未来からのメッセージ ゴクウブラック襲来!, Mirai kara no messēji - Gokū Burakku shūrai!) is the forty-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is June 26, 2016. Summary Future Trunks, angry, has attacked Goku, thinking he is Black. However, a slap on the head from Bulma caused him to regain his composure. Future Trunks is surprised to see Goku alive, as he had died in the Cell Games and was revived long after Future Trunks returned to his alternate timeline. Future Trunks apologized to Goku for attacking him. Bulma asks Future Trunks what is going on, and Future Trunks kneels in front of Bulma, relieved he made it to the past successfully, then greets Vegeta. Beerus approaches the younger Trunks, confirming his name is also Trunks, and realizing that someone has been messing with time. Pilaf and the gang deduce that there is some kind of scandal going on, as Bulma silences them, saying that she and Vegeta are the parents of both of them as they are one in the same. Future Trunks and Trunks then exchange greetings. Future Trunks is surprised to see Mai, then picks up his sword. Bulma proudly explains the time machine is one of her inventions, while Future Trunks tells Trunks that they actually first met when Trunks was a baby. Whis is surprised that humans are capable of creating time machines, but says that traveling through time is a serious crime. In the alternate timeline, Goku Black is searching for Future Trunks' ki, but is frustrated that he completely disappeared, creating more havoc on the Earth. The ring of time he is wearing starts to react. In the present timeline, Whis explains the reason why time travel is prohibited, even among the gods. Future Trunks is surprised to learn that Beerus and Whis are gods. Beerus comments that destroying them might be the way to go, but Bulma explains to him that the person who created the time machine was not her, but another her. Future Trunks begs Whis, thinking he is a god, however he points to Beerus. Future Trunks learns that Beerus is the God of Destruction, but says that Whis looks more like a god, which frustrates Beerus. Goku asks for Beerus to let this slide, and Beerus says he will if he is fed something that he has never eaten before. Bulma gives Beerus and Whis some fish sausage, and they agree to let it slide. Bulma then gives some to the rest of the gang. Krillin and Piccolo, after harvesting all of the lettuce, are resting and reminiscing about Krillin's time training with Master Roshi. Chi-Chi and Goten appear, telling Krillin and Piccolo that Future Trunks' time machine has appeared. Krillin and Piccolo wonder if something bad happened in the future again, and they fly to Capsule Corporation. Goten tries to follow them, but Chi-Chi stops him, telling him he has to study. At Capsule Corp, Bulma is analyzing the time machine, as Pilaf plans to use the time machine to pick up some money he dropped a long time ago. Bulma slaps his hand away from the controls, then tells him that that the time machine has no fuel, realizing that even Future Trunks cannot return to his own time. Bulma is flustered by how her future counterpart thinks, as she finds a notebook in the time machine. Vegeta and Goku ask if Majin Buu appeared in the future. Future Trunks explains that Future Dabura and Future Babidi did appear, but with instructions from Future Supreme Kai, he was able to kill both of them, preventing Majin Buu's resurrection. He then explains his reason behind suddenly attacking Goku, as he believed he failed to travel through time and thought Goku was Goku Black, who introduced himself as Goku. Future Trunks calls him Goku Black because he wears black clothes. Vegeta and Goku are shocked at this. The day Goku Black appeared, he said he would "annihilate the Earthlings for the sake of justice", then proceeding to cause worldwide destruction, having already destroyed a number of planets and their inhabitants. Bulma is surprised to learn her future counterpart was killed, and Vegeta berates Trunks, as a proud Saiyan, turning his back on Goku Black and running to the past. Bulma then interrupts him, saying there is a message in the notebook written by Future Bulma, explaining the theories and concepts behind the time machine. Bulma, Vegeta and Goku resolve to go to the future and defeat Goku Black, which Future Trunks is happy about. Goku asks Future Trunks to spar with him, wanting to know where he stands against Goku Black. They both proceed to transform to Super Saiyan 2. Their powerful energy causes shockwaves around the surrounding areas, including a huge wind which flusters the humans in West City. Bulma uses her technology to create a large, invisible force field around Future Trunks and Goku, saying they can go all-out without causing any damage to anything. Future Trunks attacks Goku, who says Future Trunks is amazingly strong, however Future Trunks replies that he is nowhere near as strong as Goku Black, who powered up every time they fought. Goku says he will also do that, and Future Trunks is surprised to see Goku transform into Super Saiyan 3. Future Trunks says he will use his max power, and attacks Goku with his sword, causing the force field to be destroyed. Future Trunks is shocked to see Goku block his sword with his fingers, despite him using his full power. Goku knocks Future Trunks back, and knocks him down to the ground, defeating him. Goku is surprised to know that Future Trunks has gotten that much stronger all by himself, even though Goku Black is said to be stronger than him. Goku is then excited about how strong Goku Black is. Krillin and Piccolo arrive and greet Future Trunks, until a thunderstorm suddenly appears. A portal is opened, and Goku Black arrives, which surprises Future Trunks. Goku and Goku Black officially meet. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Whis forbids using time machines for changing history, as it may cause distortions, however this is not true in Cell and Future Trunks's timelines, as it creates alternate timelines (hence why Future Goku didn't come back to life in said timelines). *This is the first time Future Trunks and Trunks meet and greet each other (since back during and before the Cell games when Trunks was just a baby). Errors *When Goku and Trunks transform into Super Saiyan 2 during their spar, their hairs are those of their regular Super Saiyan forms. Gallery Bulma-Super49.png Bulma-DBSuper49.png Bulma-FutureTrunks.png Beerus-Trunks-Bulma.png DoubleTrunks.png es:Episodio 49 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 49 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Future Trunks Saga